1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a continuously variable transmission metal element.
2. Description of the Related Art
From Japanese Patent No. 4132820 there is known a method of manufacturing a metal element for use in a belt-type continuously variable transmission metal belt by which a metal element material that has been roughly formed to a shape close to a finished metal element is subjected to press and finish forming using a metal mold consisting of a main punch and a counter punch, thereby improving the accuracy of a shape of a rocking edge of the metal element while ensuring the durability of the metal mold.